Best Friends
by FunkyDiva
Summary: Summary: Simon Camden has been best friends with his next-door neighbour Kaley Brookes for all his life but after his break up with Cecilia he starts to find Kaley in a attractive way but little does he know Kaley has fancied him for months.


Best Friends  
Rated PG-13 Summary: Simon Camden has been best friends with his next-door neighbour  
Kaley Brookes for all his life but after his break up with Cecilia he starts to find Kaley in a attractive way but little does he know Kaley has  
fancied him for months.  
  
Simon Camden stood outside his locker waiting for his best friend Kaley. It was 20 minutes ago that school finished but Kaley needed to talk to her cheerleading coach. Since they always walked home together everyday after school for the last 17 years Simon didn't mind waiting.  
  
"Hey Si sorry about the wait" said Kaley surprising him round the corner. Kaley had medium layered blonde/brownish hair and blue eyes. She was not tall but not small either just an average height for a normal 17 year old.  
  
"No problem you ready to go" reply Simon smiling back  
  
"Yeh so did Cecilia say anything today" asked Kaley  
  
"No and do you know what I really don't care I am over her and like everyone says I need to move on" said Simon  
  
Kaley smiled and both teens carried on walking back home talking about school and there friends.  
  
"Kaley let's check out the new ice cream place" said Simon  
  
"Simon hello I'm grounded it was hard enough to convince mum to let me speak to my cheer coach and if I don't get back in the next 10 minutes I'm dead," said Kaley  
  
"Come on we will just look round and then we will run home okay I promise" said Simon grabbing her hand but before Kaley had a chance to reply Simon was already pulling her into the parlour. They both look round and agree that it was rather cool place. Kaley's phone  
  
Begun to ring so she went outside with Simon behind her.  
  
"Hey mum" said Kaley in her sweet voice  
  
"Kaley I expect to see you walking round the corner in 3 minutes" said Kaley's mum Lyn  
  
"But mum I still have 6 minutes yet," reply Kaley  
  
"I know sweetheart but the deal was you have to be home before 3:45 not after or on so I take it your somewhere you shouldn't be" asked Lyn  
  
"Mum I am on my way home okay" reply Kaley  
  
"Okay I better let go see you in the next 5 minutes then and no later love you bye" said Lyn  
  
"Love you too mum see you in 5" reply Kaley before putting down the phone.  
  
"Is your mum mad?" asked Simon  
  
"No but I need to hurry up" reply Kaley  
  
Simon and Kaley started to run and after about 3 minutes they got to their neighbourhood and they begun to walk again.  
  
"Kaley can I ask you a question" said Simon  
  
"Sure" reply Kaley  
  
"Why did you hate Cecilia so much when we were going out" asked Simon  
  
"I didn't hate Cecilia" reply Kaley  
  
"Oh come on Kali every time she went home or would leave us you would start bitching about her behind her back and saying I could do so much better" said Simon  
  
"Ok so I hate the girl what you trying to get at," asked Kaley stopping at the end of her driveway.  
  
"I was just wondering because usually people who do that are jealous of something," said Simon  
  
"Me jealous of her I don't think so why would I be jealous of her" asked Kaley  
  
"You tell me," reply Simon  
  
"Simon I………..I………I………ummm I've got to go I see you tomorrow ok" said Kaley before dashing to her front door  
  
"Kaley wait" shouted back Simon but it was too late Kaley was already in her house  
  
Great that went well said Simon to himself. All he wanted to do was try and see if the reason for hating Cecilia was because she likes him more than a best friend but no he had to scare her away. He walked up his driveway and was greeted by Ruthie.  
  
"Hey Simon bye Simon" said Ruthie before rushing off  
  
Simon knew she was up to something she always was. He carried on into his House and went up to his room.  
  
Meanwhile Kaley couldn't believe the way she had just acted. She felt embarrassed and could feel her cheeks getting hot. Come on Kaley get yourself together his your best friend she said to herself. She couldn't believe that she fancied Simon Camden. All those years when there parents told them what a perfect couple they made and she would always shrug it off and laugh at the thought of them as a couple but know it was all different she found him cute and sexy and wished they were a couple.  
  
"Kaley would you come downstairs for a minute" shouted Lyn  
  
Kaley got of her bed and begun walking downstairs.  
  
"What is it mum?" asked Kaley  
  
"We need to talk about your dad," asked Lyn  
  
"Mum what is there to talk about he walk out on us and that's it I don't want to see or hear from him again" reply Kaley  
  
Lyn could understand why Kaley said that after all she had the right to. Kaley's dad had walk out after Kaley was born and claiming that Kaley wasn't his baby. They were only 16 and Lyn guess that Rob couldn't cope so she let him go but 17 years later he wanted to see Kaley again.  
  
"Kaley listen he wants to see you since his coming back to Glen oak but you don't have to ok no one can make you see him baby ok" said Lyn  
  
"Ok can we just stop talking about him and talk about something else?" asked Kaley  
  
"Sure honey do you want to go for one of our little walks" asked Lyn  
  
"Yeah mum I would really like that I'll just get my shoes" reply Kaley with a smile  
  
Kaley walk to the hallway and started to put her shoes on. She loved the special walks with her mum and would never miss one. She felt really lucky to have a mum who was really close to her. Since there are only 16 years between them Kaley and her mum were very closed and Kaley could talk to her about anything.  
  
"You ready baby" asked Lyn  
  
"Yep you" reply Kaley  
  
"Yes"-said Lyn.  
  
Both mother and daughter walk outside and started there walk.  
  
Next Chapter coming soon 


End file.
